


Lullabye

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Family, Happy Ending, M/M, Post Oculus, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: A tiny cry in an alley changes everything for Mick and Leonard.





	Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month.

Leonard was casing the Central City Museum of Art when he heard cries from the alley where he had parked his mini-van. At first Leonard tried to ignored it; after all, he had a valuable diamond to steal. When the cries got louder, however, Leonard knew he wouldn’t be able to get any work done. So he got out of his nondescript mini-van and went to see exactly what was breaking his concentration. 

Exploring the narrow alley, Leonard thought he might find a kitten in trouble. Instead, he found amongst the piles of garbage bag; a baby wrapped up in a blue blanket. After picking the baby up, Leonard decided to bring him home. Although, Leonard knew he probably should just leave the infant in the alleyway and drive away, he didn't want the little one ending up in the system. 

Foster care had never done Mick any favors and Leonard knew his husband would kill him if he decided to leave the baby in the city’s care. Thankfully, Leonard’s mini-van had a carseat that he used for cover just in case he or Mick got pull over by a cop during one their heists. Once the infant was buckled in, Leonard drove slowly towards the one place that not even the Flash knew about — a large house at the edge of Central City. The museum heist could wait another day or at least until they found a nice family to adopt the baby. 

After parking the van in the driveway, Leonard carefully took the little guy out of the carseat and went inside the house. Cradling the baby to his chest, he could smell that Mick had already started dinner. Sighing, Leonard knew that it was now or never — he had to let his husband know about the kid. He was about to creep towards the kitchen when he heard Mick call out, “Len is that you?” 

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“What did you find out about the museum’s security?”

“About that — I might have gotten a little distracted,” Leonard said, walking into the kitchen. 

Surprised by his husband’s admission, Mick put the oven’s timer on and turned around. There Leonard stood with the one thing he never thought he could have — a baby. Mick had always wanted a child of his own but their records and Leonard’s insistence that he wouldn’t be a good father had ended Mick’s hopes of ever becoming a parent. Now here was everything Mick had ever wanted standing right in front of him. 

“Where did you find him?” Mick said, taking the baby from Leonard.

“He was in an alley, amongst the garbage. I couldn’t just leave him there Mick. I didn’t want him to end up in the system.” 

“What are you going to do with him?”

“I was thinking that we could find a nice family for him. Maybe Barry and his pretty fiancée.”

Sighing, Mick looked down at the baby and knew what he wanted.

“We could keep him,” Mick said.

“Mick…”

“Leonard, I know that you think that you’d be a shit father but you know that’s not true. I saw you that day — holding baby you. I saw the love in your eyes as you held him, Leonard. You can lie to yourself and say that you’ll be exactly like your father but you’re not. You were the one who raised Lisa and never once did you hurt her. I want this Leonard — I don't want to be alone when you decide to be heroic again.”

Looking into his husband’s eyes, Leonard knew that he couldn’t say no. Mick had been through so much after he had sacrificed himself to the Oculus. It was only because of Barry that Leonard had been able to change his fate. Mick, however, still remembered things from the other timeline — the one where he was alone and mistreated. So they had left the Waverider and gone back to running the criminal underworld while helping the Flash from time to time. They had come back from traveling through time a stronger couple. They cared for each other and Leonard took every opportunity to show Mick how much he loved him. 

He couldn’t deny Mick the one thing he wanted and if Leonard really thought about it, he wanted it too — a family. 

“All right, we’ll keep but first we have a birth certificate to forge — got any names for him?”

“How about Alexander?” 

“Alex, I like it. Welcome to the family, Alex.” Leonard said, looking down at the sleeping infant.

Leonard was still worried about being a good father but with Mick by his side he knew he could do this. He might be a criminal but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be the best father in the world — or at least in Central City. They could do this — Alex would have the family he deserved.


End file.
